The truth, can you handle it?
by hellokittii16
Summary: She didnt know what she was doing there. In front of his apartment door. Getting ready to knock on his door. So many thoughts running through her head at that very moment. She had to turn around, run away as fast she could, yet she couldnt move.
1. Chapter 1

_**Discalmer: I do not nor have I ever own NCIS or these characters (only in my dreams lol)**_

_**Well go ahead read and review if youd like =] this is just something I had in my head for awhile and finally decided to write it out. Hope you enjoy and theres more chapters to come**_

She didnt know what she was doing there. In front of his apartment door. Getting ready to knock on his door. So many thoughts running through her head at that very moment. She had to turn around, run away as fast she could, yet she couldnt move. Not one inch of her could fight the urge to reach out and take that final leap of strength and just knock.

But before she could someone on the other side opened it. She must have looked liked a deer stuck on head lights because his face was just as confused and possibly intrigued at her being there.

"Uh..Ziva, what are you doing here?"

"Me?..uh..I'm not interially sure to be honest"

It was the truth after all. She didn't know what she was doing there. She was driving home when she noticed that the apartments she had stopped at werent her own. And yet she hadnt turned around and gone home but yet gotten out and took the steps to his door.

"Are you ok Zi? Your not hurt are you?"

He said it with such concern that she couldnt help but smile. She could possibly make up some kind of lie and say her car broke down that she needed help getting home or if she could stay with him until help came. But help wasnt coming and her car was fine so what could she say?

"I'm fine Tony do not worry. I merley wanted to see you. Is that a problem?"

Now she was sounding like his girlfriend. Which she wasnt of course yet these past couple of days that's all she's been thinking he was with? What was he doing? Was he thinking of her as well?

"Well this is sort of a bad time Zi, I'm on my way out"

"Oh...I am sorry. I shall go."

She was going to walk rather fast down the hallway when someones hand stopped her in her action.

"No dont, you can come with me? If youd like."

"No Tony, its fine I should get home anyways. I will see you tommrrow at work"

She still wasnt looking at him. As if by simply looking at him she wouldnt be able to stop herself from doing something irrational.

She wanted him to stop her to ask again to join him because she knew shouldnt be able to turn him down a second time.

"Its fine Zi join me, you came here for some reason. So come we can talk, I'm just going to pick up some laundry down stairs"

"Alright Tony."

It was all she could say, and still she wasnt looking at him in the eye. They made their way down stiars and back up with his laundry in mere mintues. And she knew that the time for Tony to ask what was going on with her was going to come. She had to get her story straight and fast.

"So..what brought you here Zi?..You know not that I'm complaining having you suddenly imerge on my door step" Tony said with his DiNozzo smile

"I came...for..." she was fisnishing when she saw Tony take two steps towards her. He was invading her personal space again and this wasnt helping her fight him off inside her.

"You came for what Zee-Vah?" he said with his smiling coming ever so more close to he

"I came here to, what do you Americans call it hang man?"

"Hang out Ziva its called hanging out"

"Things will not be hanging out Tony trust me"

"...Never mind" Tony said while moving past her to the kitchen to rechieve some glass of whine for both

"Come lets sit than" he said waving her to the couch

She should have told him she was leaving right than. But she couldnt resist the urge to just sit next to him and cuddle up on the couch. Knowing that within doing so something would happen between them, and that would be crossing many lines, Gibbs lines.

"Well come on, your not going to keep me waiting all night now are you?" He was having fun now, and she was getting more and more frustrated with herself for not leaving already.

"Tony what do I mean to you?" There she said it, it come out so quickly that it took her longer to process what had just come out of her mouth. Tony on the other hand looked like someone had just sucker punched him.

"What do you mean Zee-Vah?" He was dodging the answer she knew he was because they both knew exactly what she meant.

"You know what I mean Tony, what do I mean to you?. Weve been playing this cat and mouse game for so long that I'm not quite sure I can handle not knowing much longer"

There was silence, neither one saying a word much less moving. Than in a phone ranged in the distance, both to occupied staring at each other didn't hear it until there was also a knock on the door. Both jumped bring them back to reality.

"Im coming, Im coming" Tony yelled from across the room moving past Ziva to see who was knocking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw yay I'm so happy yall liked the first chapter! =]] This chapter is just a little warm up for the next chapter when the real drama starts so don't expect for Ziva and Tony to confront each other just yet =]**

**Discalmer: I do not nor have I ever owned NCIS or these characters (only in my dreams) **

"How can I.." Before Tony couldnt finish his sentence lips were attached to his. Kissing the stranger back for a mer second Tony pushed the stranger back so he could see the woman who had just kissed him, forgetting that Ziva was still behind him standing in shock as to the action that had just happened in front of her.

She felt un easy feeling in her stomach as she watched the complete stranger passionalty kiss Tony. She wanted to yank her off of him but knew that wouldn't be apporpiate, causing more questions to imerge from Tony. So she stood there and tried to aviod the scene playing out in front of her.

"Nicole?" Tony said a bit uncomfortable. Nicole was Tony latest hook up they had ended their relationship due to the fact that she had abrutley stopped taking back his call.

"What..what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you pokkie bear" She said while leaning in to kiss him again. But not before a cough was heard from behind them

"I'm sorry to interupt what ever this is but who exactly are you?" Ziva said with her arms crossed over her chest

"I'm Nicole, Tony's girlfriend" the woman side with a smile on her face

"Ex, ex girlfriend..well techinacally not girlfriend either" Tony said trying to ease the tension in the room a bit, it didnt help.

"And you are?" The woman said suddenly noticing Ziva present in the room

"I am Ziva, Tony's partner...work partner" She said pausing a bit before implying work related

Tony was almost sure that a fight would imerge if he didnt interupt the woman talking to each other, even if he would find it very enjoyable he didnt need the neighbors complaing more. He watched as the two woman exchanged glares at each other from across the room neither given any sign of backing down.

"Well ladies I'm sorry to be such a bad hossets but it is rather late and I have...we have work tommrrow so lets call this enchanting get together to end for the night" Tony said trying to end this awkward meeting. He didnt want to put on the spot if either one decided to say or bring up something uncomfortable.

"Tony you still have not answered my question, before we were rudely interrupted" Ziva said while throwing a glare towards Nicole.

"Yea well we can contine that talk tommrrow Ziva" He said while trying to lead her towards the door.

Ziva was being to get more and more irrated with Tony as she was being lead to the door. Thinking he only wanted her out so he could have his night alone with the skimpy woman who had interupted their important conversation.

"It was nice meeting you Nicole" She said while trying to smile as friendly as possibly passing her

"You too" was all Nicole said she didnt even try to hide the fact she was happy being left alone with Tony but was surely let down as Tony tried leading her out the door as well

"What are you doing Tony?" Nicole said

"Like I said Nicole it is late and I have work tommrrow" Tony wasnt happy to see Nicole to begin with since their last encounter

"Good night to both of you" he said before closing the door at the both clearly angry ladies

On her way down to her car Ziva was beyond angry at Tony she couldnt believe he pratically threw her out. And after she was so close to getting an answer out of him, this was her chance to find out the truth about their relationship. She was so confident once she had finally asked the question and than Nicole had ruined it. Heh Nicole she couldnt believe she had such horrible luck to be interupted by one of his "playmates". She was more determind than ever to get an answer weather he was going to make it easy or not, and knowing Tony it wasnt going to be easy. So she steped into her car threw one good punch at the wheel to let out some frustration and drove off to her apartment.

Meanwhile Tony was trying to collect at what had just happened between the last 15 mintues. He knew what Ziva was asking for and he wasnt sure if taking that step now was a good idea, especially after Nicole showing up. Which by a way he should be thanking her for saving him out of the sticky situation. "Damn it" was all Tony could yell out to peticulary no one. "What should I do" he was pacing back and forth in his living room, sleep was not an option right now he knew the mintue he walked into the bull pen tommrrow Ziva would ask him again. He could aviod her for as long as possible until he made a agreement with himself. "Thats what ill do, how hard can it be?" he chuckled at the his answer he knew easy wasn't an option here when it involved Ziva anything involving her was never easy.

**. . . . . .**

As Tony walked into the bull pen he felt the urge to switch the emergency button and stay in the elevator as long as possible. The bell rung telling him he was at his desination. He walked out of the elevator expecting to find Ziva at her desk waiting to pounce on him with questions again but to his surprise she wasn't there. In fact it looked like she hadn't even arrived yet.

"He probie wheres Ziva?" Tony said taking a seat on his desk

"I have no idea Tony, I thought she was with you"

"And why would she be with me Mcgee"

"Because.." Mcgee was interupted when Gibbs walked into the bull pin

"We got a case, gear up"

"Boss but Ziva isnt here yet"

"Shes not coming in today DiNozzo, now gear up the case isnt going to slove itself" Gibbs orderd as he walked past both men and headed towards the elevator

He grew more concern has to why Ziva would possibly not come into work. He felt guilt in the pit of his stomach thinking his actions from last night could have caused Ziva absents. He had to find out what was wrong with her she could be sick if so hed go and check up on her after work. While at the crime scene he tried calling her but she ignored his call he sent multiple text messages only once agian being ignored.

Ziva's phone had runged for the tenth time in the last thrity mintues. She got up and checked it in case it could be Gibbs only seeing Tony's caller id, she closed the phone and set it on the counter while she went back to her couch. She wasnt planning on missing work today but she wasnt in the mood to confront Tony either. After telling herself she would get an answer from him the next morning life had decided to cause her to become ill when she woke up at 0500 to get ready. Shed figure it was a sign she couldnt confront him just yet so she called in sick thanking Gibbs for not pushing her into coming in. She spent the entire day watching Tv and reorganizing her entire apartment she had to stay distracted feeling every so distracted in calling Tony to see how he was. She couldnt help herself from thinking about him while she finsihed making lunch for herself than headed into her bedroom for a nice warm bath.

As soon as the case was closed up Tony drove to her apartment. He couldnt take her ignoring him any longer he had to make sure she was ok. If she wanted to kick him out that was fine as long as he say that she wasnt hurt or in pain hed have peace of mind. He was in her apartment in less than twenty mintues figuring he had sped the whole since the usual time was thirty mintues from work. He walked up to her apartment and paused before putting his ear to her door. He heard nothing from the other side and that worried him more. He knocked once, nothing, and he knocked again and waited for an answer only to come up empty. Maybe she wasnt home he thought, but that impossible he could have sworn hed seen her red cooper outside. He looked around trying to see if he could find spare key, coming up empty he decided to try to pick the lock. If she was home and than tried to kill him for breaking in he wouldnt care just as long as he knew she was ok he wasnt going to leave.

She heard a knock at the door, but being to at peace in her bath tube she decided to ignore it. Than she heard another knock figuring that who ever was on the other side wasnt going to stop she got out of the tube and wraped a robe around her bare body. She was just outside her bedroom door when she heard someone picking the lock, she got her gun from the counter and turned off the lights and waited for the person to enter.


	3. Chapter 3

He had finally gottent the door open and slowly started to walk in trying to focus his eyes in the darkness being as quite as possible in case if an intruder was there he wouldnt blow his cover. He was three steps in when someone attacked him pinning him to the ground in one swift move. He gasped for air as he felt a gun pointed to his throat. He squinted once trying to focus on what had just happened when he saw wet curls than big brown eyes staring at him.

"Ziva, its me Tony" He said barley as a whisper still trying to get some air in his lungs

"Tony?...what, what are you doing here. Did you just pick my lock?" She still handnt released her grip on the gun.

"I could have killed you Tony what the hell is wrong with you" she had finally put down the gun but was still stradaling him her hands on his chest. She couldn't make herself move off of him quite yet.

"Well Zee-vah I was worried about you, you didnt come to work today" Finally getting his breathe back it was soon taken away as he felt how close she was to him and more importantly that she seemed to be naked under her robe.

"Are you wearing anything under that?" Tony told her now placing his hands on her legs

"Don't make me shot you DiNozzo" Ziva told him now fighting back a smile

"Well has much as I love having you on top of me almost naked Ziva.." Tony began before he noticed Ziva stir on top of him. This wasnt helping him he could feel himself grow hard with each movement she made.

"Dont tell me you don't like this DiNozzo" She was enyoing this and she could start to feel that he was too

"Ziva please get off of me before you regret something" He slowly tried to pickher off of him but she just held her ground tighter making things more uncomfortable for Tony.

"That is definetly not your knee Tony" Ziva said with a chuckle

"Yea well what do you expect when you have an attractive mossad assasin on top of you wearing nothing but a thin robe" his eyes now traveling down her body

"Most people would be afriad Tony not turned on" She was now getting off of him when he stoped her pulling her back down

"Tony, you told me to get off of you and thats what I'm trying to do now let go of me"

"Well I changed my mind Zee-Vahh I like you from this angle" she let out a laugh

"Of course you do DiNozzo but if you vaule your life let go or ill be force to castrate you" he let go of her immeditly fearing her threat was very real

They made their way back to the couch sitting extermely far from each other. Neither one of them speaking. Mintues had passed by and the tension between the two grew more and more entense.

"Are you going to tell me why you are here?" Ziva asked getting ready to head to her room to get changed

"Where are you going?" Tony asked avioding her question noticing her heading to her room

"Im going to go change Tony I am not going to have a conversation with you in my robe if you wont stop staring at me that way, its creeping me out"

"Well if youd just show me I would stop" He couldnt believe he had just said that to Ziva. He ducked in case she decided to throw something at him

"What are you doing now?" She said laughing at his fear of her

"I thought you were going to throw something at me" He said honestly

"I am not going to hurt you Tony, I could show you if youd like" Ziva said ever so seductively

"Really?" Tony said smiling moving closer to her

"No" was all she said before she closed the door on his face, he couldnt help but laugh as he surely had fallen straight into that one.


	4. Chapter 4

_**All your lovely reviews surely made my day today! =]]] I am very pleased that you all like my story.**_

_**I will try to upload another chapater tommrrow, late most likely since I have work . if not sunday for sure =]] **_

_**Well you know what to do now! So go ahead and enjoy =]] oh and if yall have and suggestion for this story go ahead and throw them at me, I'm all ears!**_

_**Spoiler: Tony will do the unthinkable by the end of this chapter, and suffer the consequences on the next chapter ;]**_

As Tony waited for Ziva to come back he grew more and more impatient, after five mintues of waiting he knocked on her door.

"Ziva, you didnt get lost in there did you?" just as he finished Ziva opened her door

"Where would I go Tony?" Ziva asked with her arms crossed over her chest. Tony examined her she was wearing her hair up now wet curls hanging up in a low pony tail with an NCIS t-shirt with some shorts, total un Ziva like Tony thought. He could see her very well tone legs and the shirt was just long enough to make it seem as if she wore nothing beneath.

"To Narnia of course" he said with his DiNozzo smile

"Nar-ni what?"

"You know with the talking animals and the teleporting closet" He took one look at her face and gave up

"Nothing never mind..we really have to continue our movie nights Ziva there is still so much I have to show you" Meanwhile Ziva just rolled her eyes as she headed towards the couch

"You were the one that ended our movies nights dont you remember Tony?"

"Yea well starting right now they are back on" He didnt want to go back to why they had ended especially since it involved one nights hook ups and excessive drinking

"First tell me why did you come?" She was very much intrested in his sudden apperance since last night conversation hadn't taken such a good toll on him.

"I was...worried when you didn't show up today, I just needed to make sure that you were ok" He didnt look at her when saying this in fact he was just staring at the floor now

"Thank you for caring Tony." She said leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. "I woke up ill this morning if you must know"

"ill? As in sick? Your sick? I didnt think ninja's got sick" He reached over and put his hand on her forehead. Ziva was taken back from this and couldnt hide the rosey color her cheeks turned when his hand come in contact with her.

"Your not hot, so thats good"

"For your information DiNozzo most guys find me very attractive, you sure did a couple of mintues ago" Ziva said smacking his hand off her.

"I meant your forehead Ziva" he said with a chuckle

"Oh.." was all she could say feeling foolish now

"So what shall we watch my'lady?" Tony asked her while rummiging through her dvd collection. He frowned when he saw the lack of movies she had to begin with making his choice ever so more difficult.

"I will watch what ever you like Tony"

After about five mintues of waiting for Tony to pick a movie she grew impatient.

"Will you hurry up and pick a movie Tony, dont make me regret agreeing to this"

Tony quickly pulled out the first movie that his hand felt and sat down with Ziva on the couch. They sat apart from each other both at each ends. But somehow in the middle of the movie Ziva caught that they had gotten much closer than they had began with. She could easily lean her head on his shoulder if she wish too. As the movie finished she decided there was no better time than now to continue their talk.

"So Tony, you still havent answered my question from last night"

He froze he didnt think she would bring it back up much less now that they were having such a good time. But if he didnt answer her she might get angry and throw him out and he really didnt want to go home just yet.

"What question?"

"The one I asked you before your "friend" intreuppted us" She made sure to empahsis friend

"I'm sorry Ziva but I dont remeber, and she wasnt much of a friend"

"Yea of course not she was just one of your many one night stands"

"Ouch Ziva that hurt" she looked at him confused

"I have not even touched you Tony"

"I didnt mean it litrally"

"Will you stop avoiding my question Tony!" She didnt mean to yell but she couldnt help herself

"You cant handle the truth Ziva" He turned his back on her now facing the window

"I am a big girl I'm I not? I can handle what ever it is you have to say"

"Can we not talk about this tonight Ziva, were having such a nice time to go and ruin it"

"Well than I am tired Tony, you should go" she was getting angry now and if he wasnt going to be truthful with her she didnt want to hear him

"Ziva...please dont" he turned around to face

"Leave Tony, you will always take things as a joke" She pointed her fingers to the door

He took one step towards her where he could see her more clearly. He placed one hand on her check and started to lean towards her.

"Dont.." she said before his lips could make contact with hers. He stopped for a mintue just barely hearing her whispear to stop.

"If you kiss me Tony...I will slap you." He didnt stop at her threat and closed the final distance to her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I truley tried to upload this last night but it wouldnt let me =[ I am so sorry for the delay_ **

**Oh and I love you all so much! I really do! YOU GUYS ARE THE SWEETEST **

**Review? =]**

It was a quick kiss their lips just pressing lightly on each other. Ziva kept her hands tight to her side, her fists were turning white she was fighting ever erge in her body to pull him closer. It wasnt long before Tony took a step back to see her reaction. She still had her eyes closed as he watched her. She opened her eyes slowly took one look at him and slapped him hard. Tony just chuckled as he quickly grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to him once more. This time he kissed her with more force while Ziva tried to push him away from her punching his chest and trying to pull away. This only made Tony grip on her stronger she hadnt notice when she had stopped fighting him off and instead was now pulling him closer to her. They kissed wildly, passionately and softly, it was not riddled with the anger of before now it was love and relief. Soon both of their lungs had grown deprived of the oxygen they so desperitley needed in which Tony loosened his grip on Ziva and let her go. She was scared of opeing her eyes and facing the outcome of his actions so she didnt open her eyes she remained still in front of him.

"Ziva.." Tony said placing a hand on her shoulder

"What the hell was that Tony" Ziva asked now coming back to reality shoving his hand off of her

"You wanted an answer...that was my answer" she didnt respond just stared at him blanky

"The truth, Can you handle it?...I guess not Ziva" he walked past her heading for the door before she spoke

"Stop."

One simple word was all she said before turning to face him. Every feeling in her told her she couldnt let him leave. Not now that she had her answer. He did love her and she loved him so why not let those feelings roam. The only problem was Gibbs and his rules, but they could get past that, heck Gibbs would probably ask them what took them so long, or head slap Tony into a coma. But those things were worth risking for as long as they were together. As long as she had him.

"Dont leave Tony" she started to walk towards him his back to hers still. She placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him slowly. There eyes met than the anger and confusion completly gone now.

"Ziva...we" She stopped him putting her finger on his lips

"Shhh we can" he smiled at her

"Ziva are you sure about this..about us?" he had to make sure, he couldnt just sweep her off her feet until he could see it in her eyes that she felt the same way

"Ive never been more sure of anything Tony" with that he picked her up twirling her around as she giggled with each turn they took. Her hands coming up around his neck as he slowly placed her down they stared into each other eyes she leaned up closing the distance once again. Their kiss grew more passionate as Tony's hands began to explore ever curve of her body. She moaned into his mouth tighting her grip on him.

"Not just yet my little hairy butt" she said between each kiss trying to regain some air in her lungs.

"Anything for you sweetcheecks" placing her back on the couch

"Nu uh, you misunderstood me Tony" Ziva said laughing now grabbing his hand and leading him towards her bedroom

"I love you Ziva you know that right?"he asked her while she was trying to unbotton his shirt

"Of course I do Tony, well I mean now I'm sure of it. I had my doubts but I knew you had feelings for me, as I for you."

"I just wanted to make sure sweetcheeks that if we do this I dont want you gone in the morning" Ziva chuckled as she stopped her actions

"Tony this is my apartment"

"You know what I mean Zee-Vah"

"Yes, yes I do. This is all I am sure of Tony." she said breathing heavily into his mouth as he groaned. "Ive waited for this far too long" with that Tony picked her up and gently placed her on her bed. Kissing her passionatly as he pulled her shirt off. One by one each fabric of clothing they had on was taken off and thrown somewhere around the room. Taking their time in not to miss a single deatil of each other they explored each other bodys. Taking in every moan, groan, scream and kiss they gave eachother everything they had that night.


End file.
